


古拉格手记

by Captain4730



Category: Axis powers ヘタリア
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain4730/pseuds/Captain4730
Summary: 又名背叛者的故事 这篇是参企文 改动了很多次 立场也动摇了很多次 背景仅为cp服务 除怜悯之心以外一切都不可信 因此故事发生的地点也选择在远离风暴中心的索洛维茨基 也许两个主角都只是置身事外的隐士 也许通篇谬误 海涵





	古拉格手记

我不想领导谁。我不想中谁的意。我不想给谁上课。但是我被人撕成了碎片。

那段时间他们所有这些人是怎么样表现的，现在又以为一切都可以忘记。

——索尔仁尼琴 法国电视二台谈话 1993

1.  
伊万·康斯坦丁诺维奇·布拉金斯基听说过的蒙古，是在俄国动荡的1910年代为人们提供的一个庇护所。那里的俄侨自治区居住着背井离乡的俄国人；当苏/维/埃取得胜利的时候，白匪军官、资本家、布里亚特富农与地主离开了自己的资产与祖国流亡到蒙古；当白军镇压了红军，那些革命者像他们以往的敌人一样流亡到蒙古。人们在荒凉的高原上辗转，慌忙赶来又离去，酝酿一切再将一切带走。这是伊万听说过的蒙古，一个流亡者的圣殿，各国势力的盘根错节之地。

正如这个国家双头鹰的象征：一面眺望欧罗巴，一面俯瞰亚细亚；一端向着仇恨，一端向着热爱；上升之路，下沉之路，巴托尔·额勒贝格道尔吉不知道在自己将会走上哪一条，或者永远被鹰喙向两个相反的方向撕扯。他终于无所保留地面对这片土地，却依旧无法理解它究竟是疯狂的根源还是救主降临的圣地。他确定的只是在这里怯懦的人被辜负，沉默的人失去言语，诺言的尸体躺在背叛与中伤的脚下，而爱只会在火光初现的瞬间得以解脱。

2.

“你们并没有人人是叶卡捷琳娜，人人是伊凡雷帝，就像我们也不是人人都像铁木真、林丹汗。”巴托尔一边勾着手腕将画笔在帆布上摩挲一边说。“我知道有些欧洲的学者认为现代蒙古的落后来源于民族的劣根性：懒惰、好斗、野蛮。后来我又知道他们也是这么说非洲人或者印度人的。”

“难道不是这样吗？”伊万坐在他旁边的草地上，语气中带有尖刻的意味。

“噢！难道我刚刚说的都是废话？”巴托尔有些不耐烦了，接下来的辩白他说的很快，机关枪一样的语速让他的口音更加滑稽。“不管怎么说，我与其他外派留学的学生都不能被叫做懒惰。我们来到这里之前一天也没有接触过俄语，只是出发前做过集中训练，所以一门艺术史就足够让我用每一个通宵来记忆消化。更要命的是中世纪，那些圣经掌故的背景对我来说是一片空白。即是这样我们也必须向国家拿出像样的成绩来，还要每天下午去博物馆临摹名画，直到闭馆为止。不然，每个月五百卢布的生活费就变成了一种可耻。”忽然巴托尔感到膝上一沉，中校像个孩子那样，借着画凳的高度将头枕在画家的腿上，做出一副昏昏欲睡的样子。

“好了，我知道到你的意思。”伊万突然睁开眼，仰望着巴托尔。“不过至少你的俄语学得很好，不是吗？”这句恭维话让他自己也几乎笑出来。

“是的，我知道。”

伊万记不清他们到底什么时候变得像两个老友一样在春日寒冷高远的天空下互相调侃对方，可他记得那些引出此刻欢愉的痛苦，他不知道巴托尔是否有相同的感受。在如火如荼的清算中一切细微朦胧的东西都被不屑一顾，任其自生自灭。犹豫和怯懦向来是最大的原罪，何况他从某些不道德的念头里如愿以偿得到了春之觉醒，因此那些痛苦此刻变得悲哀无力，像在面包里懒洋洋钻动的蛆虫，却在康斯坦丁诺维奇中校无坚不摧的肺腑中产下黏糊糊的卵。即使是在这样一团和气的时刻，嫉妒与憎恶的毒蛇从伊甸园里迅捷地窜出，死死咬住他，让中校心里只有将这个愚钝无知的鞑靼人按在岩石上打得鼻青脸肿的念头。

巴托尔同志是个刚毕业的艺术生，伊万也老成不到哪里去。在逮/捕学方面他做的不坏，于是通过内/务/部的学校进入古拉格系统。

伊万·康斯坦丁诺维奇·布拉金斯基从来没有让人们失望。在做侦查员时，他执行日间逮/捕，于是穿着讲究的衣服，身上散发贵重香水的气息。他将学校里的知识运用得很好：有时伊万站在大街上、或者卖啤酒的柜台旁边就成了一个底层随处可见的精明亲切又讨人喜欢的青年。

为了那些多年来学习的理论与实践练习，他不会像执行夜间逮/捕的侦/查/员那样，野蛮地将猎物从被褥里拽出来，而是亲切地向过路的某个人喊出对方的昵称：“嘿，沙夏！什么，你不认得我了吗？可不，等会我稍稍提醒你一下吧。” 这时黑乌鸦车已经停靠在路边，伊万用手挽着不明所以的沙夏将他塞进了后座。刚开始任何人都不会认为这是一场逮/捕，而当沙夏本人反应过来时，他已经开始了为期十年或者一生的监/禁。

总之伊万是个优等生，巴托尔也是。他学习的是传统的版画、古典油画和书籍装帧，还有一些时兴的新古典艺术。他自己也领会了一点画宣传画的风格技巧，在旁人看来他画的并不坏。有时候他画一些笔触温柔或粗犷的平原与山丘、带着羊角和银饰的女人，那些画作流露出太多情感了，而且刻画出栩栩如生的富牧与封建主的生活，通常不伦不类而且会为作画者带来危险，巴托尔意识到这一点，所以他改得很快。

巴托尔的父母是库伦的官/员，他只听过祖父母讲过关于藏传佛教的掌故。供奉的银杯闪耀着光泽，色彩古朴厚重的神幡，天山脚下的金身塑像，这些对他来说是像王子出家一样遥远的神话。而像“世俗封建主”“寺院封建主” 以及“商业殖民”与“蒙古民族落后的根本”这些字眼对他是更为熟悉的。巴托尔来到荒芜的索洛维茨基，就此与库伦的奢侈生活彻底告别了。但他马上找回平日的节奏，画一些恰到好处的宣传海报，画冬日的苔原与极光，这些远离文明的东西对画家来说很受用。

最开始除了看起来严肃又不好对付的康斯坦丁诺维奇中校之外，巴托尔在古拉格的生活一切顺利。伊万对这个画家是有些好奇的，作为留苏的外国学生，他学习了苏维埃美术史、马列主义美学原理与中世纪艺术的种种理论，然而他依然是具有某些异族气质的，不仅仅体现在东方人的面孔上，而是某一种自然神论一样万物有灵的信仰。巴托尔在这方面有些神经质，可他从没有通过语言将这一切清楚地确立下来，因为在他的祖国喇嘛与寺院的黑徒们就是这样被迫/害的。

有时他们有一搭没一搭的聊天，开始只是生硬的问候，像“早上好巴托尔同志”与“您早布拉金斯基中校”这样干巴巴的例行公事。天气晴朗时，在特别监狱的山坡上能够看到主显荣修道院的尖顶。那里已经封闭了，荒芜的修道院外依然荡漾着墨蓝色的海波，以及墙边层层叠叠张牙舞爪的野草。而院墙内的树木与枝条相互缠绕，因此修道院在暮春夏初时格外幽深静谧：人类以外的的地方，自然生命才得以永恒延续。

某日伊万的目光停留在画布上的修道院尖顶。“你画的很像样子。” 

只是像样子吗？巴托尔这样想。或许多少次渲染与铺叠，再加上运笔时孤寂的情绪，令整幅画折射出隐秘的色彩，在大多数人的匆匆一瞥中，只剩下很像样子，这其中包括康斯坦丁诺维奇中校。

“您是哪里人？”伊万重新找到了一个话题。

“库伦。”巴托尔说，然后补充道：“现在改名叫红色英雄城。”

“您呢，您在哪里出生？”

“诺夫哥罗德。”

“我没有听说过那里。”

“没关系。我在两三岁时就邻居被带到列宁格勒，因为我的母亲病死了，而我的父亲在那里当印刷工。几年之后我父亲负担不起我们两个人的生计，就带我去应召少年侦查员。面试官说我的年龄不足胜任，我和父亲跪下求他，结果他答应了。后来的事情十分顺利，刚成年的时候我就正式进了内/务/部。”

巴托尔的画刷忽然停住了，他说，抱歉。

伊万似乎想让自己看起来友善一些，勉强地咧起一边的嘴角：“这没什么，我们那里许多人甚至在襁褓里就被遗弃在街上冻死了。不过，您的青年时代是幸福的，不是吗？”

“也许是……这得益于我的父辈。”巴托尔回过神，立刻说：“十五岁之前我一直在牧区和祖父母住在毡包里，他们曾经有许多贡民，但我的祖父是同情革命的——或许是因为他很聪明，我不知道——总之他解放了那些奴隶，之后他的宅邸被用作当地委员会的会议所。”

“我在那里每天只是和兄弟姊妹在草原上打旱獭和兔子，后来阿瓦因此在寄来的信里斥骂了我们一顿，那时候他刚刚与学习小组的同志一起从莫斯科回来，大概一个月以后，我们从三音诺颜转经买卖城，到了库伦上学。”

“后来我发现我根本学不下去任何当时国家急需技术人员的科目，你知道，医学牧学一类的。所以我只好去学版画，但责任也很沉重，我的国家在现代美术的领域上太贫乏了。”巴托尔说完后顿了顿，又看着伊万说：“我说的太多了。您呢，您做侦/查/员的时候是多大？”

“七八岁，我不太记得了。”

“天啊。”

这两个人突然沉默起来了，面前横亘着一道黑压压的人群一样的鸿沟，只有春寒料峭下几声急促的鸟鸣充当他们从两头凝视对方的目光。巴托尔觉得手上的笔刷不是那么称心随意，他又画了好几笔，都像给画面贴上几块死气沉沉的绷带。

伊万的眼神落在东方人的侧影与余音上。即使在列宁格勒呆过四年之后，他的口音还是那样明显，重音的调调随心所欲，这在旁人听着是挺滑稽的，即使说话的人毫无察觉。伊万的同事大多是一些公/务/员或者像他一样的军/官，好多人仿佛生来就会拿捏语气，他们对你说话，好像没有恶意，却又在给人下马威。语言在他们手上除了表达以外还兼有许多功能，巴托尔的能力显然不足以掌控这些。

他的颧骨比伊万的要高，下颌也是像大多数通古斯人那样宽一些。巴托尔嘴唇本来是窄却有棱角的，这时不知道因为古拉格还是伊万本人而感到紧张，仿佛永远紧抿着。伊万觉得巴托尔的鼻子不好看，大概是像他的父亲：鼻梁弓起一块坚硬的棱骨，鼻尖像鹰一样富有攻击性与野心的隐喻。这与他从传说中弘吉剌可敦美人一样的母亲那里继承来的眼睛很不相称。

这里没有一张一合言辞犀利的嘴巴，也没有一双双像手术刀落在作品上审视的眼睛，对于艺术家来说这个荒凉的地方是一个理想国。伊万最感兴趣的是古典油画，虽然他无法领会比萨其与里萨瓦其一类的专业术语，就像巴托尔做不到天衣无缝的逮/捕与审讯一样，但他乐于观察光影与神韵如何被几块毫无生命的颜色所勾勒。像对着潘多拉吹一口气，索洛维茨基岛的浮光掠影就在帆布上复活。至于宣传画，伊万觉得自己多加练习也能够将那些色块与夸张的表情涂鸦出来。巴托尔浑然不觉自己所在的地方并不是普通的监狱岛，康斯坦丁诺维奇与他在一起的时候也几乎忘了这一点，自然这一切的乌托邦的柔情惬意在伊万带他参观了审讯犯人的场面后便到此为止。

犯人往往被在喉咙里插上软管，再灌盐水，随之汽炉子里烧红的通条插进肛门。他们被打得血肉横飞，再丢进盛着酸性液体的浴槽里。那些审讯员有男有女，但只能称作雄性与雌性的动物。他们或者面无表情，或者露出不自然的笑容与怒意，闪烁着分不清是智慧还是残忍的目光。画家不敢相信的是近在咫尺的地方这样的惨剧不断上演，而从前他从来没有注意到过这些尖叫和嚎哭，就像一个人从河堤走过，猛然发现自己从前对溺死者的求救置若罔闻。角落里抱着自己残缺的肢体与灰冷疲惫的灵魂的犯人令巴托尔感到不安，这个庞大机器内核的监狱系统像藏在地核深处的巨大熔炉，人们或许从地表能看到它在日光下纤细的管道，却无法顺着这些枝蔓摸索到最终的盘枝错结。巴托尔对这一切从前是没有见过更没有想象过的。

巴托尔来不及冲出审讯室，他的面容皱缩起来，随即便将中午在窗口分配的几片黑列巴与红菜汤都反了上来，在吐的满地都是黏糊糊的秽滓后，这个可怜的画家依旧疯狂地干呕着。伊万皱了皱眉，他在心里讨厌别人对他的工作做出这样不友好的反应，同时也隐隐有些失望的情绪。巴托尔终于停下了看上去神经质的条件反射，他的脸色变得铁青而毫无生气，甚至没有想到表示歉意，只是径直对伊万像嗫嚅那样问道：“所以……每个被逮/捕的人都是这样的待遇？”

伊万用一声冷哼回答了他，高傲地带上白手套，将巴托尔丢在原地，扬着头走出去了。

“你这样做就过于恶劣了，我看那位外国人参观过审讯之后几乎要疯了。”同事安德烈的笑容里带着调侃的意味，逐渐融合进某种愤世嫉俗，“不过，受刑的是犯人，而不是画家。他在感同身受些什么呢？”

“你说的对，安德留沙。”

“我倒是挺意外的。额勒贝格道尔吉同志难道原先认为索洛维茨基是一片无忧无虑世外仙境吗？唉！搞艺术的。”公务员感叹过后略微得意地眨了眨眼，好像说了一句俏皮话那样。

伊万仰起头喝下最后一杯松子酒，恨恨地说：“我不知道什么时候连草原上打滚的鞑靼人也能怀着泛滥的道德心来指责别人残忍了。”

他们之间侥幸建立起的一些联系就这样被打碎，索洛维茨基苍白的日子缓缓地流动，如同岛上与世隔绝的每一个千年。这个乌兰巴托来的异国人依旧每日忙活着在大幅的画纸上用丙烯颜料涂涂抹抹，誊抄着从政治手册上参考的口号，还有大块简单却刺眼的色彩。新时代带着它的专属艺术来了，至上主义碾过古典技法，粗暴的色块覆盖了暧昧的模糊光影。与此同时中校名单上的通缉有增无减，一开始是三两个，后来是二十个，有些是医生，有些是学者，更多的是少数民族，他们就像下水管道里的污水，无论各自在地面上相距多么遥远，只要有一天被冲得顺流而下，等待他们的只有同一个幽暗莫测的深渊。表面上看起来他们做的是同一件事，拥护着同一个主义，当伊万与巴托尔站在沉默的背景下，他们之间的差异似乎不言而喻了：画家创造而军官毁灭。即使最终导致的结果可能与之相反，这也是命运的吊诡之处。

3.

“我要为您画一幅肖像。” 某日清晨，巴托尔拿着一条大列巴，坐到用餐的伊万中校面前这样说。

“为什么？”

“喔，为了那天刑室的事情，我很抱歉。”

“您有什么可抱歉的？”伊万烦躁地喝了几勺杂菜汤。

巴托尔有些无奈，”那就当我弄脏了你们工作的地方。“

“而且，我没有什么可做的，每天只有宣传画、宣传画、宣传画。”

“在此之前，为我掰一半您的面包吧。”

巴托尔对他突如其来的打断有些不解，还是将大列巴完好的一端撕下来。

“不，另一头的。”伊万在他撕扯了一半时补充道。

对方愣住了，用一种奇怪的眼光盯着中校。

伊万等待了一会儿，然后抬起充满敌意的蓝眼睛。”您和该死的肖像都见鬼去吧。“他从长凳上猛地坐起，头也不回地走了。

康斯坦丁诺维奇中校还没有来得及穿上惯常的蓝滚边制服，年轻人蓬乱的金发顶在头上，托尔斯泰衫勾勒出肉体的起伏。巴托尔始终不知道为什么这位中校有时看上去像一般俄国随处可见的金发青年一样亲切，有时却带着针对他本人一切方面的愤世嫉俗式的不满。他觉得自己仿佛读懂了一片面包的隐喻，又或许只是白日臆想。可是，不正常的沉默的确激怒了中校，这令巴托尔产生一种衣不蔽体又陌生的不寒而栗。

伊万在当晚开始做梦。

他乘着牛车在荒芜的高原上颠簸，风尘仆仆的城镇出现在身旁，人们的脸膛是红日的模样。不知什么时候他的脚下变成了土地的坚厚，异教神般赤身裸体的伊万走向受难者一样在街边呻吟的巴托尔。你愿意悔改吗，他问道。对方溃烂的皮肤愈合了，遥远的风雪中夹杂着窃窃私语，不。伊万的马匹倒了下去，而他重重地摔在冰面上，巴托尔剃着鞑靼人可笑的婆焦头，他的手上没有画笔，而是抽出了细长的弯刀通过伊万的身体刺入了自己的胸口，伊万第一次用自己的嘴唇触碰了巴托尔的，他们的血液将寒风与冰河融化了，刺骨的第聂伯河水淹没了伊万。然后他被挂在马尾上从河里拖出来，远古的莫斯科森林传来呜咽的歌声与怪诞的祭祀音乐。那匹马拼命向前方的虚无飞奔着，他睁开被河水浸湿的眼睛，一片模糊中圣索菲亚教堂的拱顶远去了，他又看了一眼，哦，那是挂着金色大纛的蒙古帐。伊万停了下来，风暴、战争、教堂，都成了另一个世界的幻像。他在无形中复活，像斯拉夫人最初信仰的风，热与雷电的神明。人们将祭品铺陈在他的目光之下，他用尖利的石子划开双目紧闭的东方人的皮肉，翻出白灿灿颗粒堆砌的脂肪。他还没有享用这些珍馔，人们便围绕着他含蓄地指责道，君士坦丁的希腊人向天主教背叛了信仰，围城中没有剩下一个可以为死者流泪的人。伊万忽然被剥夺了崇拜的资格，诺夫哥罗德的永昼笼罩着他，不毛的冰原托举着渺小的影子。于是他大声哭泣起来，在这里就像没有声音一样。伊万感到有不知名的动物的热气扑在他的脸上，或许亲吻了他，他睁开眼。那个动物飞一样的逃窜了，伊万中校坐起身来，索洛维茨基特别监狱的窗子在晚风摇摆不定。

这个梦原本是不安却美妙的，伊万摸了摸自己的脸，一面回忆着此起彼伏的声讨，像是在广场上、教室里，随处可见的批/判大会，有些人激烈地大吼着，有些人阴阳怪气地嘲弄着，还有些人在耳边柔声倾诉，就像在病犬面前吊着一块血淋淋的红肉，不管用什么方式，他们最终的目的都是相同的，他们要应该认罪的人在他们面前垮毁自尊，由衷地匍匐忏悔。他不是君士坦丁人，伊万想，他相信的东西在宗教之上，散发着理性之光。

人们惊讶于不知道什么时候开始中校同画家和解了。以往康斯坦丁诺维奇在人们面前对巴托尔同志总是不屑一顾，这个在列宾美术学院修习过的外国年轻人对其他人有着异族人的直率，却也展现出受过教育的彬彬有礼，对此他们只会困惑伊万中校轻蔑的由来，毕竟，显而易见，巴托尔同志是一个多么好的画家和伙伴。

“喔，万尼亚，早。”

“早上好，安德留沙。”

安德烈抬起头打量着伊万，“你的制服呢。怎么，你也要去城里找相好？”

“你才要烂鼻子了。” 伊万·康斯坦丁诺维奇·布拉金斯基笑道。

“您不打算喝一杯吗？”

“不了。” 与安德留沙调侃的春宵一刻相反，伊万看着这个懒散的画家脚边七零八落地放着斑驳的小锡桶，像从前罗斯贵族们打马秋猎之前一样将冷酒一饮而尽，而他现在一闻到那股杜松子酒的气味便觉得反胃。

他用惯常的礼貌语气说：“但愿您在烂醉之前完成肖像。”

巴托尔漫不经意地甩了甩笔刷：“您又为什么总是如此厌恶我，如此愤世嫉俗？我不明白。”

对方不再应答了。只有海浪单调的白噪音，灰绿色密林里的知更鸟短促尖锐的啼叫，长长的蒿草在风里莎莎摩擦，白色的阳光将棕岩的嶙峋裂纹照得纤毫毕现，正午的索洛维茨基岛上一片静默。

“……其实我的父亲也在这里呆过。”伊万在海岸的一块岩石上静静摆好了肖像模特的姿势时突兀地提了这么一句。

巴托尔刚刚在画布上打好结构，他用笔头比划着做最后的定型，等来了反唇相讥的机会：“怎么，您的父亲也是通过稽查学校进来的？”

“不。我十三岁的时候去修通风管，结果哪里藏着一小包绿色的钞票。我很害怕，于是把钞票交给侦查员，当天晚上我的父亲被带走了，我现在还记得他出门时没有穿好裤子，半截挂着金属扣的皮带当啷在外面。他出去了，我听见外面金属扣不断敲着走廊扶梯的声音，那样’当啷当啷’地远去。”树荫投下的琐碎光影落在他身上，伊万因为回忆而垂下的眼睑，俄国人特有的忧郁神情，那件垂在身上，发旧的托尔斯泰式衬衫和暗色绒裤，让他看上去像任何一个巴托尔在列宁格勒遇到的漂亮朋友。巴托尔在这时才真正发现古典艺术情感磅礴的精妙所在。

“我很困惑。是我害了他吗？可是他藏了美元，这有什么好辩解的？我为什么会难过？就因为上一秒我叫他爸爸，下一秒他就变成了人民的敌人？”

巴托尔一边听着，脸上的表情凝固成冬日灰蒙蒙的涅瓦河，“可是，”他说，“你的父亲是一个印刷工。”

“是的。”

“列宁格勒的印刷工已经平等到与中产者一样有得到外币的途径了，这倒让人挺意外的。”

“我不知道。也许是印刷厂书记主任教他藏起来的，也许他根本就是被收买了……”

“那么你知道你在说什么吗？”

“你又在提出什么蠢问题？你打算审讯我？”伊万突然粗鲁地朝外国人质问道，“你想将我逼供，承认是我谋杀了我的父亲？”

画家放下笔刷，因为伊万的动作已经彻底将原有的光线和形体效果完全破坏了，他摇摇头：“当然不是你，是古拉格。”

“好了，好了，我就是古拉格！”这位漂亮朋友将脸埋在膝盖里，褪去制服后康斯坦丁诺维奇中校令人感到陌生又脆弱，他的愤怒里带着哭腔，“我为它工作，我属于内务部，不是从职业上，而是整个不可改变的命运。你明明知道这一点，所以你针对它，我就掉进你这种狡猾的苏格拉底式问答里。”

“你疯了吗？假如我的父亲被清算，我会毫不犹豫背叛老根登和他的人民委员会。”

“我的祖母说她属于佛像前的香火，我的祖父也可以说他属于他的圈地，他的贡民，因为这些是与生俱来的，在人们诞生之前就有千丝万缕的联系。”巴托尔对此显得不可理喻，“可是，我决不相信有人会从命运的程度上从属于某个政治机构。”

“哈，又来了，自然神论者。”伊万夸张地冷哼一声，“我可以凭这句话让你一辈子留在索洛维茨基。”

巴托尔不留情面地打断他：“母狼不会咬伤自己的孩子，失心疯的人也不会在自己的圈地里屠杀，但你的母亲：内/务/部、古拉格，为什么总是在让你毁掉所有正常人应有的东西作为供养？”

“为了更多的人！为了秩序，为了全人类最伟大的实验，发生在俄罗斯最古老而充满苦难的土地。”伊万的嘶声抽噎在出口的瞬间便空旷的原野所吞没。

“你怎么会理解我们，我们俄罗斯人？你们在乔巴山、苏赫巴托尔之前从来没有开化过，甚至没有真正的信仰。你拿什么理解尸骨围城的列宁格勒？你怎么知道成果之下巨大、沉重、痛苦的代价？那些学者说的没错，你们到了真正该流血的时候却手里攥着香火，口里念着野蛮的经文诗歌坐以待毙。你根本不知道，我们为了保全这份成果，为了被侮辱和被损害的，为了被冻死的，为了被奴役的人，甚至为了那些十二月党流放到西伯利亚或绞死的年轻贵族所做的一切牺牲！” 

他说完这一切，坐在岩石上泣不成声。

巴托尔似乎轻轻地发出一声叹息。

“那些十二月党人，万尼亚，”他冷冷地说，“首先在广场上拒绝开枪。”

4.

这一次巴托尔认为他们之间不可能再有任何一次友好的交集了。就像他刚刚来到索洛维茨基时，见到这位公开对自己的出身表示厌恶的年轻冷漠的中校。抛却他们之间故意相互针对讥诮的冷嘲热讽，巴托尔在深夜修改画稿时思索着伊万口中的成果与牺牲。鹅黄与柔粉勾勒出青年一半的脸庞，巴托尔想起在列宾学院时，矮胖方脸的小老头讲过许多画家拒绝将自己的作品展出的笑话，“真正的 ‘作品’ 将作者的衣服扒下来，赤身裸体站在观众眼前。”，教授如是说。巴托尔想起自己已经有将近五年没有踏入共和国的边境，老额勒贝格道尔吉像其他沉默寡言的父亲一样，鲜少来信；额吉只是絮絮叨叨谁送来的挂毡花纹艳丽，长子毕业后去了什么地方工作，幺女长高了多少，会拼写多少单词。总而言之，巴托尔对此时国内的状况一无所知。

在巴托尔离开乌兰巴托之前的春天，即使在学校里也能过察觉出形势的跌宕起伏。五月份的时候巴托尔在画室里满头大汗调剂着学生特供的廉价颜料，画架上艳俗冲撞的色彩顺着画纸淌下来。像每年马蹄兰的风信悄然而至那样，他恍然从兴奋的同学那里得知清格勒泰总/理被清洗的消息。乌兰巴托的极端气温在夏天将人和建筑，还有坑坑洼洼的马路变得粘稠，空气像煮沸的乳胶在热风里缓缓流动，这个突如其来的消息就溶解在滚烫的沼泽里，失去真实感。巴托尔一开始没有听清同学说的话，于是那个细眼睛的少年又朝着巴托尔的耳朵大声说：我们的总/理没有了。

左倾分子，清格勒泰。他太着急将苏联的做派在蒙古大行其道，在任期间关闭了无数私有工厂，请算了几批喇嘛，于是他在本国惹了麻烦，人们反抗他，连带反抗共/和/国，这又惹恼了莫斯科的红沙皇，长达四年的清洗里巴托尔每周都可以听到“日本间谍”这个罪名。只要有被莫斯科抛弃的政客，人们就将他扔进名为日本间谍的乱葬坑里。

1932年的夏天，顺承蒙古上下迎接斯大林元帅的新宠根登总理上任的欢呼，巴托尔来到乌兰巴托郊外登上护送这批艺术先修人员飞往列宁格勒的专机，在昏昏欲睡的疲倦里离开了他那在莫斯科为中心的辐射影响下颠倒欲狂的祖国。

借着昏暗的烛光，巴托尔抚摸着帆布的纹路，他想到了很多他在国内时年纪太小以至于淡忘的关键之处，比如左倾风暴之前是党内对右倾分子的清算，方刚上任便被打倒的总理鲍道，还有收音机里伴随着电流的女播报员的朗诵：“党的第七届代表大会从中央机构中驱逐了右派分子……劳动大众的政治积极性的蓬勃高涨，保证了反帝反封建革命的深入……”

道格索姆·鲍道曾阻止乔巴山同志向新生的苏维埃政府求援对抗白匪与哲佛的封建势力，其反革命倾向在彼时已露出端倪。老额勒贝格道尔吉某天傍晚从蒙古真理报上向家人读着鲍道身亡的新闻，他把夹鼻眼睛摘了下来，用手帕擦擦眼镜，又蘸蘸眼眶。巴托尔感受到父亲的压抑，他同两个哥哥一句话也说不出，在沉默中结束了晚餐。

”阿瓦，鲍道叔叔做错事了吗？”幺女在收拾餐桌的时候流下眼泪，“他会说俄语，会讲巴达尔亲的故事，我们过去都喜欢他，为什么现在人人都恨他，让我们再也见不到他？”

“原本有人喜欢他，便有人恨他，大部分人既不喜欢他也不恨他。那些恨他的人在他不小心时会挑动那些中立的大多数来恨他。”大哥巴德拉克放下白皮书，冷静地向幺妹解释道。“鲍道叔叔做了很多不小心的事，他做的事都是他本人立场的佐证，当人们开始恨他的立场，继而便要求抹杀他本人的存在。”

二哥姜巴在客厅用叉子抗议地敲着铁盘，像到了整点的自鸣钟：“党内可以接纳悔改的封建主，但不能容忍中途背叛的人，他要分裂党，将共和国出卖给日本，出卖给军阀。投机分子！卖国贼！”他继续敲着铁器张大声势。

“叛徒，叛徒！”

“乔巴山同志呢？乔巴山同志公平交易，将蒙古出卖给莫斯科。”巴德拉克有条不紊的回击脱口而出，却吓了额吉一跳。

“胡说！”她责怪道。

“是的，我们要么出卖给东边，要么出卖给南边，大多数时候被出卖给北边，总得选一个买家……”姜巴的语调阴阳怪气的。

二哥没有说完，一盏瓷杯击碎在地板上，在宁静的夜幕里格外刺耳。老额勒贝格道尔吉长出一段鼻息，他从沙发上缓缓站起来，拖着沉重的身躯进了房间，锁上门。

“……像个没人要的婊子。”

“为什么我们总是在流血？”巴托尔自言自语，“我们流的血可以灌满斯大林的烟斗，可以淹没克林姆林宫的圆顶、油漆彼得格勒所有的教堂。”

索洛维茨基的夜晚也像乌兰巴托一样静谧，任何细微的抽泣都无处匿藏，巴托尔的四周被囚犯和他们的呻吟包围，他抓了抓许久未修剪的头发，发觉自己也是其中一份子。他随手拿起炭笔在废纸上涂抹，脑海中一片空白。过了一会巴托尔端详着纸上的浓淡，看上去像暴风雨的天空，他又游移着炭块，于是索洛维茨基波涛汹涌的深海，耸立的监狱高墙，趴在尖刺上祈祷的犯人，流卷的黑风都骤然复活在纸上。巴托尔想起来他很久没有画这些深沉的素描了。

借着最后的烛光，他将那副柔和的肖像收进抽屉里，用炭笔重新勾勒军/官的脸。巴托尔在纸上摩挲的笔触是羞耻与背叛的快感，比如某个人鬼鬼祟祟地叫住警/察，双腿颤抖着牙关打颤向对方举报自己的邻居，警察离开了，他的腿还在抖，但是一股神秘的舒畅感自上而下灌注全身。

5.

伊万有时想将巴托尔扔在苏哈诺夫卡旁边的水槽里，他的手因此患上痛风，再也拿不起画笔。或者让他坐在审讯室的板凳上，用木橛，用盐水管，用强光照他的眼睛。巴托尔或许会发疯发怒，于是他变得更有生机。再或者，伊万莫名地想到，让他对自己做这一切事情吧。巴托尔在灰蒙蒙的清晨学会像个土生土长的公务员那样向自己说早上好康斯坦丁诺维奇中校，然后补充一些显而易见的废话，令人想到突兀贴在墙壁上的宣传画报。

每当伊万回忆起这些事情就不免一阵恶心，那种雾气一样粘稠，一缕缕相互牵连的棉絮，围绕着他的肺叶与心脏像岛岸的海水一样起伏，海水的边缘是冰冷的舌头舔舐伊万的胸腔壁。他想起来要呕吐的时候，面前出现的是巴托尔参观过刑室后神经质的反应，自己崩溃的样子，然后他什么也吐不出来。那个该死的库伦的乡巴佬，他的父亲只是个投机分子。

可是，伊万几乎要为自己悲哀的童年哭泣了：他曾经认为男孩的笑容，少年的伶俐热情，还有花朵蛋糕与漂亮的礼服都是从冰冷阴森的古拉格走出来诱拐怯懦的人们；奔走在大街上，将自认清白的老实人送上乌鸦车是侦查员的责任，尽管侦查员只有十三四岁；苏维埃是他的父亲而他毕业的那个内务部学院是他的母亲。如果巴托尔从来没有用那些生动的叙述将他灰暗的生活撕开难以愈合的裂口，伊万会将这些事当作吃饭喝水一样寡淡平常的真理。他不敢想象自己是怎么被那漫不经心的话语吸引了注意，然后像毫不知觉的野兔一步步跳进了关于童年、亲情、冒险凡此种种光怪陆离的意象交织的陷阱，然后网罗在回忆的某一瞬间收紧，伊万的心脏被勒成湿黏的碎块。

他想起来自己在成年礼那天邀请某位名单上的女士听歌剧，费用是内务部报销的。那个时候的伊万说自己有二十五六了，看起来好像真的那么一回事一样。他一直在紧张，一有机会便紧盯着那位女士的一举一动，生怕她突然冒出了什么巧妙的借口，施施然离开了他的视线。那歌剧到底是什么，是波兰的还是俄国的，是黑桃皇后还是鲁斯兰与柳德米拉，他都没有听到。伊万目送着那位女士下了马车便登上开往特别监狱的黑轿车，体面地离开了千千万万个平凡的日子，这时他松了一口气，那些旋律才开始延迟般地在伊万的头颅四周回响，低沉的维奥拉琴，半空漂浮的高音号，一直到现在的时刻，令他如此失望。

他怎么能想到呢？或许是一墙之隔，或许是他曾经在街头遇见的那一群学生里就有巴托尔，后者满心都是运笔的技巧与美术馆里的无名女郎，而他的口袋里揣着名单。那个狡猾、野蛮、亡命徒一样的乌兰巴托高官的儿子，在列宾学院的象牙塔里，列宁格勒阳光普照的宽广街道上，兜里揣着每月五百卢布的生活费，踩着自己的影子随心呼吸。伊万不能再向那扇危险的窗子眺望了，另一个世界的浮光掠影撼动了他灵魂的某处根基。好在有巴托尔，他想，然后为自己感到一阵铺天盖地的罪恶感与羞耻。他流不出眼泪，也呕吐不出任何东西，只是不停地恶心，在想到巴托尔·额勒贝格道尔吉，和伊万·布拉金斯基的时候。

然后便有人问他，万尼亚，你终于遇到哪个难以忘怀的姑娘了吗？

监狱建筑在微弱的星光下显露出嵯峨的轮廓，如同一座昂着头，黢黑的巨龙石像。迅捷的黑影划过树梢，伊万中校踩着高墙脚下湿润而亮晶晶的土壤，一声夜鸟的尖唳几乎让他紧张起来。他处在一种漫无目的的可疑状态下，不知道摆动的双腿将他推向哪里，他宁愿不去用头脑思考。他心里突然冒出来一个可笑的念头，他像一个青春期的男孩，半夜三更摸上女友的窗棂。要是事情只是如此该多么简单明快，多么无辜，多么清白！这样的思绪让伊万差一点踩空凸起的砖缘。吱呀一声，他轻轻地拨开了那扇透出灯光的窗户，深夜的冷风长驱直入，扑打着巴托尔错愕的神情，桌上的纸张猎猎作响。年轻的军官迅捷地从窗口跳进来。

这些荒唐的故事马上就到了收尾的时候，伊万盯着巴托尔的脸，在心中默念道。

忽然，后者的眼神一阵慌乱，起身去收拾散落在桌上的画纸。

“您怎么了，您刚刚藏起来的是什么？”伊万先是愣了愣，继而俄国人的脸骤然被冰霜笼罩，审讯一样的问话脱口而出。

巴托尔的额角沁了一层冷汗，他的全身因为突如其来的惊吓还在隐隐颤抖，他努力控制着自己的舌头，镇静地说道：“没什么，康斯坦丁诺维奇。我要熄灯了，而您吓了我一跳。”

伊万的嘴角不自然地勾出一道残忍的弧度。在巴托尔的眼里这个形象同审讯时擅长将犯人逼入绝境的伊万·康斯坦丁诺维奇中校暗中重合了。他冷笑了一声:“噢！这么说在您眼里我还挺令人生畏的。还是说您的胆子变得像野兔一样小了？”他一把推开了巴托尔，将画夹地下层层叠叠的纸张抽出来，然后打开了墙壁上的白炽灯。

巴托尔感到宿舍里变得同审讯室一样光明刺眼。

那些活生生的笔触展现在伊万的面前。他看到素描草稿里阴森森的刑室，木橛与铁具静静地躺在一旁，地上流淌着红得发黑的血液。他展开一副即将完成的中幅油画。索洛维茨基郊外惨淡的冷色背景下，晨雾将巨坑里的青色尸体变得模糊不清，在坟墓的边缘一名衣衫褴褛的犯人张大了嘴，好像在嘶吼，又像在大笑。他身后戴着蓝滚边的军/官用枪口指向犯人的后背。军官的扳机已经扣动了，因为犯人的前胸溅出刺眼的红色。

红色。红色。红色。跳动的，狂舞的，血一样令人绝望的红色。

伊万觉得有什么东西在黑暗中发出一声轻响，细微却酝酿已久，像西伯利亚阴冷的天空最后降下大雪，极昼的光芒消逝终于被漫长的夜晚吞没，或者只是一个玻璃杯破碎的声音。

“巴洛佳，这是我吗？”

冗长的沉默过后，他竟然指着油画里的军官，用一种平淡的语气，向站在一旁低着头的巴托尔问道。  
画家的脸色在阴影里变得苍白，一言不发的样子令人怀疑他的思绪已经去到了那个恐怖的清晨与刑室当中。

“该死的。”军官突然愤怒地将画作撕成两半，第二声纸张破裂的声音后变成了四半，很快那些在深夜昏暗的蜡烛下一笔笔勾勒的场景与人物都变成了一堆碎片，扔在巴托尔的脸上，没有什么比这更让一个画家崩溃的了。巴托尔还没有从惊诧中反应过来，便被狠狠地推倒在锈迹斑斑的铁架床上，东方人有些狭长的眼睛充满戒备地盯着伊万中校，伊万感到对方手臂上的肌肉是下意识地蓄了力量的，只是迫于对形势的不确定与理智才没有掐在自己的脖子上。“所以我在你眼里是什么？你像那些叛徒一样在背地里叫我蓝滚边？还是毒蛇？你到底为什么要这么做？”他语调里的怒气仿佛还夹杂着奇怪的委屈。巴托尔的手臂松弛下来，仰视着灯光让他的眼睛感到刺痛:“不，您是……”

他说不下去了，难道那些在角落里拖着残损的肉体，曾经跳动的心脏被古拉格碾成齑粉，灵魂被铁丝网捆绑至死的人们不怨恨布拉金斯基中校和他的侦查员吗？难道铁石心肠的中校本人不是国家机器的受害者吗？难道岛上的一切不是一个血淋淋的错误吗？

“在专政时代，在处于敌人四面八方包围的情况下，我们有时表现出了不应有的温和、不应有的心软。” 也许是这句工/业/党案庭审上铿锵的发言在两人心中油然升起，他们的后背渐渐渗出了细微的汗水。俄国人的冰冷的蓝色眼睛里像错觉那样，期待侥幸的柔情一闪而过，随即淹没在例行的冷酷光芒里。巴托尔张了张口，除了暴露出哀痛与紧张交融的神色，什么也说不出。

沉默只会进一步激怒敏感多疑的军官，“因为我说的都是真相，所以你没法否认，对吗，格勒贝道尔吉同志？”他撕开了巴托尔的睡衣，后者的胸膛裸露在冰冷的空气里。巴托尔抓住了俄国人不安分的手，低声惊呼：“长生天在上，您在干什么？”

“闭嘴，叛徒！”他像按住一个犯人那样按住了巴托尔的肩膀，低下头去撕咬蒙古人的嘴唇。巴托尔的面前都是万尼亚，或者说布拉金斯基中校的灼热气息，对方胡乱扯下了两人的睡裤，没有任何准备地在干涩中进入了这个关系古怪的情人。生理上的疼痛反而让巴托尔下意识地拥抱施暴者。

“你觉得我们允许你来苏维埃学习艺术，让你参观那些敌人，是为了教给你怎么抹黑先烈用尸体捍卫的联盟，怎么在我们身后捅刀子吗？你才是一条彻头彻尾的毒蛇！永远不珍惜别人给你的东西，无论是共产国际对你的信任，还是我的……你看，就算在学习了这么多年的先进思想之后，你还是像你的祖先那样无耻卑鄙，你早就该被连同其他渣滓清洗掉。你这个野蛮到无可救药的鞑靼人，别让我在天亮之后见到你，回你的库伦讨饭！”

“是吗？我原以为你要把我投进苏哈诺夫卡。假如我是个野蛮人，您就是个同野蛮人交媾的鸡/奸/者。您以为我不知道您的敌人都是谁？我会把你的名字，伊万·康斯坦丁诺维奇·布拉金斯基，上报给库洛诺夫委员，然后我们两个一起下地狱吧。”或许是出于作品被毁的恨意，巴托尔努力压抑呻/吟的欲/望，毫无顾忌恶狠狠地回击过去，这让伊万加重了下半身的力度，他们交/合的地方渗出暗红的血液。

中校冷冷地说:“巴托尔同志，没有人会信任叛徒。专政容不得背叛，劳管局厌恶背叛，我则负责掐死每一个被认定为叛徒的人。而你背叛了我，背叛了真理。你该去体验一遍自己画过的东西，尝尝喉咙里被插上软管的滋味，不，或许有更好的替代品。”

他冰凉的手放在巴托尔的脖颈上:“如果你再不放松一点，你就会在这里眼球突出，衣不蔽体地带着我的精////液死去。”

“去死吧，您真恶心！”巴托尔在放声痛骂之后将手指插进对方柔软的金发里，将他的头颅按下来彼此撕咬着唇齿。伊万这样毫无防备地倒在巴托尔身上，出于愤怒他又立即用臂肘回击。

那场奇怪的求爱就在这种剑拔弩张的气氛下顺理成章地进行，无论是咒骂还是撕打，都让两人更渴望靠近彼此，或许是因为索洛维茨基的天气太寒冷了，严厉的北风呼啸着鞭挞冻结的土地，终年不变地将这些灵魂拷打成索洛维茨基的模样，从军官到犯人，所有称之为人的生物都被折磨得销形骨立、麻木僵硬。在被文明抛弃的边缘地区，在只有虚伪、诡计、圈套与斗争的荒漠，说实话的艺术家与忠诚的中校在内心深处令两人信任。那些背叛证据的碎片零散在水泥地上，还有巴洛佳和万尼亚的头发与身上，没有人能再将这些碎片拼凑成它们原本的样子了。他们如同深夜郊外的行路者，将对方当作自己的火炬，像从此一辈子只有最后一次那样抚慰彼此，象征怯懦与可疑的眼泪因为某种压抑多年而变得陌生的情感，带着不可思议的热度滚落在他们复活的肉体上。

“你毁了我的画。”巴托尔从自己的头发上抓起几块碎纸。

伊万揉了揉眼睛，带着晨起的鼻音说：“我救了你。” 他没有看见对方盯着碎片时凝重的神情，却听到巴托尔又用他口音滑稽的俄语轻轻地问道：“为什么，因为你像爱一个情人一样爱我吗？”

“我像恨一个敌人一样爱你。”伊万说，“但是最终用宽恕一个敌人来赎罪。”

“但你永远不能忘记发生过的事。”

伊万没有说话。

“我们都不能。假如我遗忘苏哈诺夫卡，忘记在地上流浪的死人。”巴托尔突然激动起来，“那么该死的就是我。”

中校烦躁地大声说：“该死的是叛徒！为了守口如瓶必须要掐死那些不合时宜的良心谴责。良心谴责，多么好听的词语，就像喊着口号去死的法国人。可是谁能留下来？谁能留下来用犁铧翻垦战火焦灼的土地？当一个叛徒太容易了，你要清楚，巴洛佳，一个人光荣的、伟大的、名垂青史的殉道，对土地上受苦的人们于事无补。假如全国上下争相可怜着自己的 ‘良心谴责’，争相出卖，我们最终又会被套上枷锁，被流放，直到变成犹太人一样的民族为止。”

“你说的很对。”巴托尔的眉头紧皱。

“东蒙古，西蒙古，全世界像我们一样的民族都是犹太人。我们忍受来自一切统治者的苦难，就像我们活该受到惩罚，即使在此之前我们从没有像犹太人那样出卖过宗教。最开始我们为了神圣的释迦牟尼迫不及待地出卖自己，现在我们连释迦牟尼都出卖给克林姆林。我们依旧沉默，在苦难面前。”

“沉默，伟大的沉默。”

巴托尔定定地站在窗口旁，凝视着晨雾中的荒野，身后剪影的四周透出忧郁的薄光：“我们原以为我们比布里亚特人、图瓦人、流浪的卡尔梅克人都体面，我们以为我们是高贵的尼伦蒙古人。其实我们和那些失去祖国的人没什么两样。我们用蒙古人的枪口对准蒙古人，我们的流血和仇恨都只针对蒙古人，就像共/产/国/际只针对共/产/党/员。我们正在自食其果，却失去赎罪的资格。”

“你们说绝不姑息叛徒，为什么不把蒙古上下都清算一遍？我们都是叛徒。”

“你彻底错了……”

“可是人要做出选择。”巴托尔转过头，“总有一天我是能够被人们理解的，你也如此。”

伊万在恍惚中拥抱对方时忽然有种眩晕感，因为巴托尔某一瞬间的神色中包含了近乎冷酷的坚定，令两人面前黎明下的歧路骤然变得明晰。

巴托尔开始整理画具和行囊，他带走了散落在地上桌上的几幅手稿。

“……再见，巴洛佳。”

“再见，万尼亚。”巴托尔背起泛白的军事包，“你不祝我一路顺风吗？”他在门口回过头来。

伊万笑了笑：“祝你健康。”

“我忘记了，我们只有这个。”巴托尔也笑了，“祝你健康。”

铁门吱呀一声扣死，寂静缓缓地从天花板降临。

伊万仰面躺倒在巴托尔的铁架床上，回想着1934年冬天从莫斯科下发的一批枪毙名单，在由他执行的枪决的耿东-杰米德匪帮特务案一列，用西里尔字母转写的哈丹巴特尔·额勒贝格道尔吉淹没于铅字姓名当中。

6.

——一切一切永远地颠倒了

如今我已分辩不清，

谁是野兽，谁是人。

此地无祷言。

也没有

一处干净的庭院，

天堂撕成碎片。

期盼你听见——我的祷言

此处泥泞飞溅，

背叛充斥的岁月。

无处寻找诺言。

那么给你——我的诺言。

（完）


End file.
